


Covered

by PendragonQueen09



Series: Character Development [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Creativitwins, Depressed Roman, creatwins, helpful remus, none of the fics in this series are shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: Remus helps Roman take care of himself.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Character Development [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756735
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Covered

It was another of his bad days.

As the prince, Roman wasn't supposed to have bad days. He was supposed to be perfect. His ego was meant to be his worst trait, and yet.

And yet, he lay in bed far into the afternoon, head aching from lack of water. Patton had called him for breakfast and lunch earlier, and he had declined under the mumbled pretense of "too much work to do." He felt bad for lying, but then, he felt bad for merely existing right now, so it didn't contribute much.

"Heya mopey-dick, you eaten anything today?" Came the obnoxiously cheery voice of his brother, and Roman pulled his blankets slowly over his head.

"Not hungry," he said honestly as his head throbbed.

"I brought ya some water! And if you don't drink it, I'll be just as happy to pour it on your head later!"

Roman remained silent as he heard the glass click against his dresser.

"Bad day?" Remus asked, his voice going mercifully softer. 

Roman gave a small hum. He could hear Remus' breathing behind the lump that he was in the blankets.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Krusty-sads," Remus decided after a moment, and Roman grumbled at the sound of Remus sitting next to his bed.

"Heard you talked with Vee a few days ago."

"..."

"Musta been a downer of a conversation, for you to be here now."

"He told me I was annoying," Roman mumbled softly.

"Ah, Rainstorm agreed with me and it's got you depressed?"

"Yeah. Told me I needta… take care of myself better, so there's that."

Remus paused. "You know, self care isn't lying in bed feeling bad about yourself."

"I know."

"Have you tried watching some Disney? That always seems to cheer you up."

"'Don't wanna."

"That's fine, then I'll just watch it here alone- how's Tangled sound?" Roman didn't respond, but he heard as Remus summoned an old television and stuck in a VHS copy of the movie. The rewinding sounds brought a small sense of comfort to the man in bed, along with the click when the movie started- the old commercials that definitely didn't belong on a Tangled movie- as if the movie had been released decades ago, and this was how it always had been.

It was only a few minutes after the movie actually started that Roman shifted around quietly, peeling the covers down from his eyes just enough to watch. Remus had turned the lights off, so the light from the old screen was all that lit his and Roman's bodies and expressions.

They watched the movie in silence.

Halfway through, Roman sat up slightly, reaching for the glass of water and sipping it down. Remus cast him a small smile, but still said nothing.

By the end of the movie, Roman's headache had thankfully faded to nothing. He had moved back beneath the safety of the covers, but now it was more out of comfort than the deepest sadness he hadn't earlier been able to shake. Neither of the brothers moved as the credits rolled. Even once the VHS clicked into static, they remained.

"There's not a lot someone like me can do for you, RoRo," Remus said softly after a while, both eyes fixed on the screen. "But when you need a break- just wanna watch a movie. I'm here, alright? It's okay to have bad days. As much as I hate the word-" he chuckled a moment, "we're all gonna love you through your bad moments, too. And when you're ready to bounce back, we'll be here to catch you before you splat to the ground." He rose, dusting off his pants. "You gonna come to dinner now?"

Roman swallowed, and Remus allowed him the silence, hand outstretched for the other to take.

Roman extended his own, lacing his fingers with his brother's.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we can't deal with everything on our own, and we just have bad days, but there are almost always things to motivate us on those days- well, I know there is for me. A lot of the times the problem ends up being that you can't even find the energy to do the things that motivate you for the rest of the day- a shower, a drink, a meal, etc. Having another presence in your life who knows the things that help when you're feeling bad- in this case, Remus- can give you just enough motivation and energy to start the day. 
> 
> In this case, Remus' two methods to get Roman out of bed were a glass of water and a movie. These aren't the things that get Roman motivated, but they are things that gave him the energy he needed to get something that would motivate him- a meal from Patton. It may have been extremely late into the day, but just managing to eat a meal and get a drink is often a wonderful accomplishment to strive for throughout the day. If Roman's "motivator" was a shower, Remus would have offered that rather than a meal when Roman was in a better mental state. A shower would have led to a meal- but in this case, since a meal was Roman's start to his usual day, a meal might have led to a shower later on.


End file.
